INTO THE STORM OF SHATTERED MEMORIES
by EchoFlame
Summary: A group of four wake up with only a name and weapons. They don't know who or what they are but, the deeper they get themselves within the situation the more they find out about themselves. Will the truth hurt so much that it will kill them?


_**INTO THE STORM OF SHATTERED MEMORIES**_

They floated in space unconscious and unknown to them they were not longer human, they were something else. One of the four, woke up, he looked around and saw nothing but a galaxy full of stars or at least that is what he presumed them to be, he rubbed his helmet and gained control of his movements and he had wings that gave him the ability to fly but, due to his low energy he couldn't move outrageously fast like he was made for. He kept his fallen friends close together but, he had no clue about his past, heck he didn't even know his own name.

"Ouch…" said the mech weakly while trying to keep his friends close together; he felt like he needed repairs. His optics couldn't remain open for long but, he had to keep his friends from floating into the abyss known as space or going into orbit of a planet because that would result in a catastrophe that would take all of their lives away. He noticed that he was the only jet that was in the group, the femmes were motorcycles, and the other mech was a Lamborghini and by the looks of it the young jet was a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor.

(Play Black Sun by Carbon Airways Kill Paris Remix)

All of a sudden, light engulfed all of them, the mech that was somewhat conscious got in a defensive stance and point his missiles at the light and asked "who are you?" The light didn't answer but, it gave the sense of security but, the young mech didn't fall for it and lowered his visor to scan his surroundings but, all that was there was one mech. The young mech lowered his weapons and asked once again, "who are you?" This time the young mech received an answer, "I am Primus" the young mech replied staying close to who he called friends, "okay Primus, why are we in space and one more question, who are…?" "We" said faint voices in the background he saw his supposedly called friend's optics shoot open.

The young mech gasped as he felt his body run with energy, and it felt… great and then a name popped in his head, 'BlackVelocity' his vision went black and he felt himself fall as if gravity were to take its effect on them. BlackVelocity's optics shot open and he saw that he was in a desert and he had a laser blaster that that had a note on it, 'it has different modes but, I believe that you are going to use the annihilation ray more than the null ray –Primus.' Black Velocity chuckled and said "thank you Primus…" a faint voice said "you're welcome, prime." BlackVelocity looked around frantically to see who said that but, everyone around his was unconscious.

(Stop music) BlackVelocity's friends woke up from a very loud blast that impacted the ground with a lot of force, BlackVelocity chuckled as he saw his friends rise and he greeted them by saying "hello there, my name is BlackVelocity… Prime but, call me BlackVelocity" the Lamborghini walked to him and shook his servo, "hi, my name is RazorBlade" RazorBlade showed his sharp blades, then a purple femme rose and said "ugh, my name is bitch… just kidding my name is OutPulse" the other red femme rose and said happily "my name is ThunderBlaze." With that BlackVelocity said "we need a team name" RazorBlade said without hesitation "Team Phantoms" the rest of the group pondered on that idea and then they all came to a conclusion and agreed to make it Team Phantoms. The all got in their vehicle mode and race off into the distance just like when phantoms disappear…

At a canyon they came to a stop and looked down and saw mechs and femmes fighting each other… until the other team dropped dead. As much as BlackVelocity didn't want to fight he decided to get his team involved and use the null ray setting to paralyze the mechs and the femmes; his team swooped down and asked with a threat, "Can you stop fighting and act civilized like the civilization you are? Or will we have to rip you guys apart bolt by bolt?" This terrified by factions, even the leaders were scared by the chilling smile on his face along with the rest of the team. BlackVelocity noticed the dark and more threatening ones were the evil ones and the lighter ones were the good ones; he pointed his blaster at the lighter ones and saw the dark ones smile in triumph then, he pointed it at the dark ones and the lighter ones kept a terrified expression on their faces. "I hate the evil ones so I guess you're goners" BlackVelocity chuckled as he said that and then they got free and, fired all that they had at the Team Phantoms but they were too fast, BlackVelocity fired and hit their leader in the chest; he and his team immediately retreated.

BlackVelocity and his team greeted the good ones but, after that BlackVelocity noticed a laser pointed at Arcee; he ran to her and tackled her as the cannon was fired and it impacted BlackVelocity's visor, causing it to crack and rendering him unconscious. The dark mech left chuckling; BlackVelocity team and the Autobots guarded BlackVelocity as Ratchet and ThunderBlaze tried desperately to wake him up and fix him up. RazorBlade then spoke up, "Arcee you're very lucky he saved you because judging by the impact and the fact that it could even crack his visor; it was a lot of force and it probably would've killed you instantly since you didn't have any facial protection" Arcee's optics widened as she heard that and then she asked "so if it weren't for his bravery, I could've died?" RazorBlade answered "yes or you would've had one hell of a extended shutdown" OutPulse then yelled "cons!" she started to fire her Gatling gun and RazorBlade started to fire his dual revolvers rapidly as they hit the Decepticons that were attacking them.

BlackVelocity inhaled sharply as his optics shot open and he fired his blaster while yelling "FUCK YOU!"


End file.
